Dammit
by deadanimals
Summary: First fight is rough. Second fight is rough. The hundreth fight is beyond pushing the limit. Written to the song Dammit by Blink 182. SasuxNaru


"Fine leave! I don't fucking care." Naruto yelled at his soon to be ex-boyfriend who was throwing his belongings into a suitcase.

"Me? Leave? Oh fuck no you are the one leaving." Sasuke yelled throwing one of Naruto 's shirts at him hitting him in the face with it.

"What?! Why me?" He asked voice high pitched.

"You don't even buy the food, I work, I pay the bills, and I do everything around here." The raven haired man screamed.

"Come on maybe I could still stay here and we could…"

"No. Out. Now." Sasuke yelled throwing the suitcase at the younger man.

The blonde boy ran a hand back through his hair and gathered his scattered belongings and ran out of the two room apartment and out to the streets where he sat on the curb watching the cars go by. He got out his cell phone and dialed in his friend Kiba's number hoping he wouldn't mind giving him a lift….As well as a place to live.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiba….Can you pick me up and can I live with you for a few weeks…Months or whatever?"

"What?"

"Sasuke kicked me out of the apartment…Again…"

"Shit…Okay I'll come get you." The other man sighed hanging up the phone.

Naruto waited for his friend and thought over what went wrong with his relationship. Sasuke and him loved each other, in high school they were best friends and in freshman year of college they had started dating. Things were alright for a couple of years, but then Sasuke got a job at a factory doing shipping and packing and Naruto played punk rock music at local clubs for about twenty bucks a show. Sasuke always told him to just grow the fuck up and stop acting like a dumb ass teenager, but it always seemed to just go right over his head.

They'd 'broken' up a couple of times before, but only for a few days or weeks top. Then Naruto would do something sweet to show that maybe he could be mature and responsible and they would have sex and things would go right back to normal. Yeah Naruto felt bad that he never did a whole lot to help his boyfriend out, but he was hell bent on his music career. He knew that he would become a famous musician some day even if he had been doing it for years and was just another immature twenty-two year old who looked a hell of a lot like Billy Idol.

"What the fuck did you do this time?"

Naruto looked up to see Kiba pull up in his dad's Oldsmobile. He jumped up from where he sat and quickly got into the passenger seat before his friend could change his mind and drive off.

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? You had to have done something to piss him off….Again."

"Uhhh I kind of….Kind of almost burned the apartment down….Yeah….Kitchen is sort of wrecked…He might call though." The blonde said casually as if torching your home was completely normal.

"Fuck I can't believe he didn't just have the cops haul you the fuck out. I really don't think that he'll call Naru."

"He could…Maybe…Give him a month….Or two…"

"I'd go with a whole fucking year."

In about fifteen minutes they were at Kiba's apartment it was similar to the one that Sasuke lived in except a bit more on the shitty side. They walked up three flights of stairs till they reached their destination.

"Guess who's back?" Kiba announced as he flopped down on the beat up old couch beside Gaara.

"Hey Naruto!" Kankurou said waving.

"Hey man." He replied closing the door behind him.

"So what did you do this time?" Gaara asked not even looking away from the television set.

"Why is it I always did something? Couldn't it have been Sasuke for once?" Naruto asked over dramatically.

"He burned their kitchen." Kiba replied ignoring his friend's dramatic statement.

"Oh he's so not calling back." Kankurou said laughing.

"Thanks that makes me feel great…Why does your sixteen year old brother always have to hang around here?" The blonde asked flipping off the younger boy.

"He's the dude that keeps track of….Fuck if I know he's like the cast of Jackass in one person." Gaara said waving off the question.

"Do you guys think Sasuke will take me back?"

"No." All three men answered at once.

Three Months Later…..

Naruto and his friends stood in the lobby of the movie theater messing around. They had just finished another concert that thankfully consisted of more The Force fans and less pissed off biker guys wanting to kick the piss out of them.

"That was pretty hardcore." Kankurou said laughing.

"No shit I can't believe that guy didn't knock your fucking teeth in after you wrecked his bike."

"No shit…Must have been really fucking wasted to be that mother fucking docile."

"Or he just didn't feel like killing a sixteen year old." Kiba said leaning back against the concession stand counter.

"So what are we seeing again?" Gaara asked curiously looking over the posters of the R rated films that were now playing.

"Uh not sure just kind of figured maybe a chick flick so we could throw snow caps at peoples heads." Naruto said smirking.

"Oh dudes do not look." Kiba said his eyes widening.

"Why no-"

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke walking into the theater on the arm of some guy with black dread locks and the hardcore gothic look.

"Who, who the fuck is that?" He asked stuttering, his voice getting a little louder.

"Oh man…" Kankurou muttered.

All four were now staring at Sasuke and his new boyfriend in shock.

"That my good men is Trent fucking Reznor. He's from that rock band Nine Inch Nails." Gaara explained laughing dryly.

"You mean that one that's already signed to a record label?" Kankurou asked smiling broadly.

"Aw that's fucking hardcore man." Kiba said laughing.

Naruto hit him in the arm.

"Ow what the fuck?"

"Thanks for the confidence boost. Sasuke left me cause of the band and now he's with that asshole?" He asked in disbelief.

He cringed when he saw the two kiss.

"I heard somebody say that they met at a party last month. Heard they fucked like right after hi." Kankurou said laughing.

Naruto turned and glared at the younger boy ready to kick his ass.

"Hey maybe they didn't, but with Trent's rep I really think they did it."

"Okay bro might be good idea to stop talking." Gaara suggested.

"What are they going to go see?" Naruto asked watching the two.

"They just went to go see Pulp Fiction." Kiba said watching as the couple disappeared into a theater room hand in hand.

"Well I know what we're going to go see then." Naruto said walking quickly ahead of his band mates.

They paid for the tickets and went into the theater, Naruto was pissed off. He felt like going over to Sasuke dropping to his knees and cry and beg till the other man would take him back, but that was probably part of the reason that Sasuke was with the asshole with the shitty dreads.

"You aren't going to cause a scene right?" Kiba begged.

"N-no…Just we'll see what happens." He said taking the seat right behind Trent.

He propped his feet up on the seat in front almost kicking Trent in the head. The older man turned his head glaring back at Naruto looking irritated. The blonde just waved and smiled crookedly. The other men followed and sat down.

"I say in two minutes Naruto's gonna be on his ass." Gaara whispered over to his younger brother.

"Oh fuck yeah man." Kankurou laughed high fiving his brother.

Kiba took a piece of candy from the floor and threw it at the back of Trent's head, the man whipped around again looking more pissed off, Kiba just looked away innocently. When the older turned his head Kankurou threw a piece of popcorn at his head and Naruto kicked him lightly in the side of the head.

"Knock it the fuck off before I castrate you little fuckers." Trent yelled standing up.

"Us? We so did nothing my good man. Now sit your mammoth ass down." Kankurou said laughing.

Sasuke turned around to see who was pissing his boyfriend off. His eyes went wide when he saw Naruto and his friends sitting there all smiling and laughing.

"Naruto what the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke asked standing up as well.

"Watching a movie…..What are you doing here with Goliath?"

"He's my boyfriend and a way fucking better one than you were." Sasuke snapped back.

"Least I don't smell like whiskey." The blonde muttered.

"That's it. Lobby. I'm kicking your fucking ass." Trent said grabbing Naruto by the front of his shirt and dragging him out of the room.

The other men followed closely behind hell bent on seeing their dear friend get the shit kicked out of him.

"Hey come on let go you fucking asshole." Naruto growled thrashing trying to get loose.

Trent dropped him to the floor and in a second was on top of him hitting him in the face.

Kiba, Gaara, and Kankurou leaned back against the counter eating and watching their friend getting his ass kicked.

Naruto reached up and grabbed at the other man's hair pulling hard making him growl out in pain giving him enough time to knock him back onto his ass. He stood up shakily and kicked the older man in the face sending him onto his back. Trent sat up slowly wiping the blood from his mouth, his eyes were black with rage. Half of Naruto's mind said to run while the other half said to kick the guy's ass.

"That's it you're fucking dead." Trent growled grabbing Naruto by the throat knocking him back to the ground.

"I can't believe Sasuke left me for you." Naruto growled biting the older man's arm.

"That's because he wanted to know what it's like to fuck a real man." Trent replied hitting the younger boy in the stomach.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up this doesn't concern you." Trent barked.

"Hey don't talk to him like that." Naruto said hitting the taller man in the face again.

"I'm just a fuck to you aren't I?" Sasuke yelled.

"Duh what the fuck else would you be?"

"That's it we're over." Sasuke yelled storming out of the theater.

"Wow…Umm don't you think we should get somebody to stop them from fighting?" Kiba asked turning his attention back to the fight going on in front of them.

"Give it a minute or two." Kankurou said interested.

Four Weeks Later

Naruto sighed shakily before knocking on the door. He heard footsteps and then the door opened. Sasuke stood there with his arms crossed and a sad look on his face. Naruto smiled weakly at him.

"C-can I come in?"

"Sure." The raven haired man said stepping aside.

Naruto walked in slowly as if he was scared to even go in there, it had been a long time since he'd last been in the apartment. He looked over at the kitchen area and smiled a little to see that it was fixed and looked better than it had before.

"Sorry about what happened in the theater with Trent and all."

"It's okay…Rather find out right away that he was a jackass than later when I could have fallen in love with him." Sasuke said running a hand back through his hair.

The blonde felt his heart sink with the thought that Sasuke could love anybody else other than him.

"Right…I'm also sorry about fucking things up between us so much…I really am sorry about all of that. Things were so much better in high school."

"Yeah they really were. We just would hang out, skip classes, and not give a fuck about anything." Sasuke mused smiling at the memories of the past and better times.

"Things were also good when we started dating…Like the first time we had sex…Nobody ever could have been as perfect as you were that night." Naruto whispered.

He saw Sasuke blush and felt a little happy that he could still make him do that.

"Right…I'm sorry I always got so pissed off at you over everything….I just…Things get kind of rough around here and all….I just always imagined life turning out differently." He sighed sitting on the couch.

Naruto sat down beside him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and kiss him and tell him that he loved him, but they weren't together anymore and that wouldn't be right.

"What did you want?"

"To be with you and that the two of us could start our own rock band and Gaara and Kiba could be in it and maybe it would work out really well."

"We should do it then." Naruto stated simply.

Sasuke looked at him confused.

"But you guys have your own band and.."

"So we'll just change the line up a bit, the name, and make Kankurou manager or something."

"What about us though?"

"I love you. I mean I really fucking love you Sasuke. I want to be with you and I don't want to fuck up and make you mad anymore."

"I love you too Naruto ….Can we forget about shit and just start over?"

"Sounds good to me."

He took Sasuke's hand in his and leaned in closely pressing his lips lightly to the other man's. He held still waiting for Sasuke to kiss back and was relieved when he did.

THE END


End file.
